One Wish
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Gabriella and Troy broke up 8 years ago. Troy never understood why she broke up with him. What happens when Troy finds where she lives? Based on the song One Wish by Ray J


_Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you... _

* * *

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have been together for 3 years but one bad rumor broke them up. Gabriella was told that Troy had sex with another girl so she broke up with him which left him heartbroken. Troy still doesn't know why she broke up with him.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I'm sitting in my car in front of the love of my life's house. It's been 8 years since I seen her last. I'm 26 now. I remember that tragic day when she broke up with me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy. We are over." she told me in front of everybody._

"_What? Why? Baby..." I said. I didn't know what to say._

"_I know what you did. I thought you loved me?" She said in pure anger._

"_Baby, I do love you. Don't you see?! Whatever you heard is not true." I said. I had tears in my eyes now._

"_Your pathetic you know that? I hate you Troy Bolton and I never want to see you ever again." she said and ran away. I started at her running and I just started crying._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list _

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one _

* * *

I never had a girlfriend ever since. Sure I get a lot of offers just because I'm captain of the LA Laker's but I only had one true love. I see a light turned on in the house. She's home. I jumped out of my car and headed towards the door. I stood there just looking at the door. Then the door opened.

"T-Troy?" she studdered. She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight tank top and very short, shorts.

"Gabriella. W-we need to talk." I told her.

"Troy. I don't want anything to to with you." she said.

"Gabriella. We both know that you want everything to do with me. Don't you remember? I was the one who told you I loved you 8 years ago. Please Gabriella?" I pleaded.

"Of course I remember Troy. We were in my mom's living room because she knew something was up between you and me." she said.

"See! Even your own mother could tell me back then." I said.

"But Troy, we were in school. It was just a high school romance. Nothing special." she said.

"Nothing special? I know I was a fool back then but I have changed. I miss you so much Brie." I said.

"Please, don't call me that." she said.

"Brie, do you know what I would wish for if I had a genie?" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I would wish for your heart so I can fill it back up again. Just please Brie. Let's talk." I begged.

"Fine. Come in." she said. We both went inside.

* * *

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

* * *

"What is is that you have to tell me?" Gabriella asked me and we both sat on the couch.

"Gabriella, I want to know why you broke up with me? What did I do wrong? What didn't I do?" I asked her. Gabriella looked away from me.

"You know what you did Troy." she told me.

"Gabriella, please. If I had known what I did don't you think I would have done something big to get you back a long time ago?" I told her. Gabriella sighed and looked at me.

"You had sex with Angel Higgins." she told me. I looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought you loved me, Troy." she said again.

"I did not have sex with Angel Higgins. I did love you. I still do, Gabriella. I will always love you no matter what. I want to be your best friend and your boo. I want to have kids with you and make you my wife. Can't we just put all that behind us and start all over." I told her. She just looked at me. She didn't move at all. A few minutes later she attacked me into a big kiss. She then pulled away.

"I love you Troy Bolton. I'm so sorry." she told me. She was laying on me. I stroked her hair.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez. I never want to let you go. You mean the world to me." I told her. I kissed her passionately. The kiss I was waiting for. It meant a lot. I picked her up, still kissing her, and took her to her bedroom where we made love for hours.

* * *

_If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish _

* * *

The next mourning I woke up to see a beautiful face looking at me. She kissed me on the lips and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair lovingly.

"My wish came true." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The one wish I made. The one that you would take me back and I would spend the rest of my life with you." I told her and kissed her head. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton." she told me.

"I love you too, Gabriella Anne Montez. Well, soon to be Bolton." I said with a grin.

* * *

**hope you like this one.  
Its not that good.**

**Well, ciao.**

**-Tay**


End file.
